These pilot studies are designed to enable us to refocus our research in sleep to the study of insomnia in the elderly. We propose to (1) develop and instrument for surveying environmental, medical, cognitive, social, and psychological variables associated with good sleep (Phase I); (2) describe in a sample of 600 elderly persons the medical, social, environmental, and psychological correlates of good and poor sleep (Phase II); (3) develop and evaluate tests of daytime activities, social contact, and sleepiness that may result from poor sleep and improve with good sleep (Phase III). A pilot instrument has already been developed. Phase I will be devoted to refining items through small pilot studies, review by colleagues who are expert in aging, and small sample studies of test-retest reliability. In Phase II, we will administer the interview protocol to 600 elderly persons selected at random from the General Medical Practice of the Division of General Internal Medicine. In Phase III, 80 persons studied in Phase II will be selected to participate in intensive studies of daytime activities, mood, thoughts, and sleepiness using the Marchini Monitoring Inventory and the Stanford Sleepiness Scale. In the context of our clinical responsibilities, we will also during Phase III conduct small pilot studies of various treatments for insomnia. This research will enable us to prepare larger grant applications for more comprehensive studies of the causes and consequences of sleep disorders in the elderly and the efficacy of various treatments for improving sleep in the elderly.